Dana's Ultimate Sacrifice
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Dana has a painful recollection of the human Dana's memory, Ben calls Kevin Levin to tell what really happened to her with the Rooters.


**Here is a story requested from Redbat132 who gave me lots of great advice on writing this story! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **Hipe you like it, Amiga! :)**

* * *

At the Plumber base, Dana and Ben were sparring with each other to sharpen their skills, since they both rely on their own powers too much.

"WHOA!" Ben dodged Dana's kick by a mere inch. "Nice kick!"

"Thanks," Dana smiled, keeping on her tippy toes to remain balance.

He was amazed yet intrigued that Dana's movements resembled dancing. In fact, Dana always loved dancing. She would always make Ben watch dance competitions on TV.

"HERE IT COMES!" Just as Ben was about to kick her in the face, Dana passed out all of a sudden.

Ben immediately panicked. "What the-?! I didn't even touch you!"

"No...Don't take me back to Blackgate…" Dana mumbled under her breath that made Ben confused.

Seeing that something was up, Ben decides to take her to Frankenstrike and get her examined.

* * *

In Frankenstrike's lab, Dana woke up lying on the lab table with Ben by her side.

"Ben? What happened?" Dana asked as she was feeling her head.

"You passed out all of a sudden while training, that's what happened," Ben answered.

Frankenstrike walked in. "You muttered something called 'Blackgate' while unconscious."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dana screamed.

Frankenstrike jumped and Ben fell out of his chair. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ben screamed back.

Dana was white as a, well, ghost. "Blackgate...is an orphanage that was so abusive and cruel. All the big kids bullied me, the owner was evil and treated me like a slave, I even slept on the floor and hardly had any food. Every day, I wanted to die!"

"Then, what the heck brought this up, all of a sudden?!" asked Ben, finding it strange that her alien friend wanted to die when she's already kind of, sort of dead.

"I... don't know." The Ectonurite answered, blinking once.

"Perhaps she might be getting small flashback memories from the original Dana, the human infused with her," Frankenstrike theorized, writing on his notes.

Dana gasped in surprised. "Really?! Wow...I'm finally starting to remember my first human friend's past. I wish I knew more,"

A curious Ben had a thoughtful look. He decided to call someone who might know.

* * *

In less than no time, Kevin Levin and his alien dog, Zed, arrived at the Grant Mansion.

"Hey, Kev," Ben greeted, "Hey, Zed." He stroked the dog's head.

"So, this is the haunted house you hang out in?" Kevin asked jokingly, looking around the place. "Not bad. So, what's up?"

"I need your help. I have this friend who needs to remember her past. I thought it might not seem like a problem you since you absorbed Servantis' electric mind powers, once, and can help jog her memories in no time."

"That all? Doesn't seem like a challenge to me. Just who exactly is this friend of yours?" Kevin asked.

Before Ben could answer, Zed barked and pounced on Dana, whom was waiting on the corner. She giggled when the cute dino-demon dog licked her face.

"Heeheeheehee! Down, girl! That tickles!" Dana chuckled, getting so many alien doggie licks on her cheek and neck.

After seeing the commotion, Kevin gasped.

Once getting up from the doggie kisses, Dana smiled and waved to Kevin. "Hi, there. I love your dog. She's scary cute! Can I play with her?"

Kevin's jaw was hanging wide open, unable to comprehend what he was seing. "Dana?! It... It can't be!" Kevin went pale. "Am I...looking at a ghost?!"

"Not yet," Dana pointed out, as she switched from human to Ectonurite form. "Now you are!" she smiled.

Seeing the complete confusion and bewilderment in his friend's face, Ben immediately explained everything, before Kevin lost it. After some explaining from both Ben and Dana, Kevin calmed down and took a moment to get his thoughts together.

"Wow…I mean, just…wow," Kevin placed a hand on his forehead, still shocked about the whole story.

"So, now that you know the situation, how about using that mind shock power?" Ben suggested.

Kevin just shook his head. "No way, Ben. I can't zap her,"

"What?! Why not?!" asked Ben.

"Because Servantis never messed with Dana's mind nor corrupted her like the others,"

"Well, what do you know about my human Dana's past?" Dana asked gently.

Sighing, Kevin planted himself on an arms chair and started from the very beginning.

* * *

 _"It all started in Paris...Servantis wanted to find some fresh meat to become his Ben 10 hit squad. So he sent me to the city of lights to find an infamous orphan that was rebellious and had skills in outsmarting the goons at Blackgate Orphanage many times to go out in town doing who knows what. Someone like that was quality bait for Servantis, potential he could train and mold. One night, I was doing a steak-out at a local bar... "_

Kevin peeked through a window and saw his target.

On a small stage was Dana, wearing a shabby light pink dress, white ballet slippers, and a red headband. Music began to play and Dana started dancing.

As she danced, the patrons, even Kevin were impressed. They thought she was amazing and loved watching her do so many ballet dance moves.

From a distance, Kevin saw how happy and amazing she was at dancing.

As soon as the song ended and Dana took a bow, police sirens were heard. Dana quickly pranced out the back of the bar.

That's when she was grabbed from above and brought to the rooftop.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dana screamed. "I'M NOT GOING BACK-"

Kevin covered her mouth. "Relax, I'm on your side."

"Who are you?!" asked Dana.

"Kevin Levin." he said in his cool as ice voice. "Let me ask you something. You don't like living at old flea trap orphanage, do you?"

"That's a stupid question." Dana retorted.

The bad boy gave a smile. "Then why don't you come with me? I know a place where you can be yourself and those Blackgate goons will never find you?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Dana replied quickly. "I'm in."

Kevin activated his communicator. "I got the green light. Beam us up."

Dana was confused until a flash of light was seen and she found herself in a high-tech looking room.

The shocked girl gasped when she saw a man with red eyes and a bulbous cranium. The man smiled and offered his gloved hand. "Do not be afraid, Dana. I am Protor Servantis. Welcome to the Rooters, your new family."

* * *

 _"Soon, Dana got to know Helen, Manny, and Pierce. All of the Amalgam kids had a special connection with Dana. From all of them, Dana had a deeper connection with me and we became closer than ever. We_ _were more than just friends, we were like siblings. When sparring against each other, Dana would combine her dancing moves with fighting moves. Even learned how to use her wits to outsmart her opponents. Something she kind of picked up from me. Everything seemed good._

 _Of course, that's how it started, at first…"_

"Dana, this is Argit." Kevin introduced.

Dana stared at Argit. He was some sort of long haired, rat-like creature. Despite this, however, she thought how cute he was. She was about to pet him until Kevin grabbed her wrist and pulled it back in time,

"Don't touch the hair." said Kevin. "Those are quills that are strong enough to knock out a bull elephant."

"Thankfully, they're not lethal." Argit added.

"So, why was Argit locked up and not out with the other kids?" asked Dana.

Kevin hesitated, but he can't keep Dana in the dark forever, so he started spilling. "Because the kids were infused with alien DNA, thanks to me while the regular aliens get locked up...or taken care of by Servantis."

Dana was shocked. She always thought that Manny, Helen, and Pierce were just regular alien kids that were born like that, until now.

From there, that's when Dana realized something was up.

* * *

As weeks turned into months, Dana started to see the real truth behind the Rooters. She saw how Servantis was just abusing the aliens and kids just to hurt someone that was completely innocent: Ben Tennyson. A kid that was no older or different than her. And when she discovered the machine that transfers alien DNA to a human, Dana wanted nothing more than just how to destroy it.

One day, Kevin otter Dana looking closely at a strange machine. "What are you doing?!"

Startled, Dana looked back at Kevin. "Kevin! You scared me!"

"You better be scared!" Kevin said, glowering. "Servantis will have your head if he saw you messing with that!"

"I wasn't messing with it! I was just looking at it!"

But Kevin wasn't buying it. "You were messing with it."

Dana sighed in defeat. "Kevin! You and I both know that this all felt wrong! Taking different aliens and infusing them into kids. And what about all the horrible stuff Servantis assigns them with? They're just hurting innocent people. Please, Kevin. You're better than this. Why can't you see that Servantis is just using us?"

Kevin's face was cold, cold as snow falling in the deepest winter. "If you keep this up, Servantis will have no choice but to send you back to Blackgate. Or worse...kill you."

Hearing this, Dana nods her head and complies.

"Good." Kevin turned and left the room.

That's when Dana completed her sabotage and ran off to join Kevin.

* * *

A few days later, Dana was going to be fused with a alien. A ghost like alien called an Ectonurite. The Ectonurite was named Silvania, that was such a pretty name. Too bad she was going to be fused with a human and used as a weapon.

Servantis smiled and gestured to the table where Kevin and Silvania was. "It's time, Dana. Your day of awakening has come at last."

Dana sighed and put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin...I'm sorry."

Before Kevin question what or why, that's when things go bad. The machine went haywire.

Dana was fused with Silvania and ended up in a coma for six years. Not to mention everyone thought that Dana perished from the explosion leaving the Ectonurite girl lifeless.

Servantis told Kevin not to tell anyone about this treachery and that he would take care of the dead alien.

Kevin felt remorse, but he kept his tears inside because he knew Dana didn't want to become a heinous experiment.

 _"The incident happened before Alan got recruited and got his powers. After Dana destroyed the first project, Servantis settled for Alan and made him a Pyronite, a powerful alien without a hive mind unlike the Ectonurite. Despite this minor setback, Servantis was able to rebuild the machine to find one more human to continue his plans in destroying Ben."_

* * *

Once Kevin finished the story, Ben and Silvania were shocked. You could have heard a pin drop in that living room.

Finally, Silvania spoke. "So...Dana...the human I named myself after...was your friend?

Kevin nodded.

"And she didn't want to be fused with me because she cared about me?"

Kevin nodded again. "She did Sure, she acted like she didn't care about aliens. But deep down, she found them fascinating, but never showed it. And when she saw Silvania for the first time, Dana wanted nothing more than to save her from being used and part of a terrible conspiracy. Or worse, be thrown or locked away like the others after the experiment. Because being in an orphanage made Dana understand what it feels like to be a prisoner. Which is why she sacrificed herself, so no innocent kids or aliens would go through what happened to her."

"Well, it does prove one thing," Ben said. "That the human Dana really was a good person. She was trying to stop Servantis' plans in creating more Amalgam Kids to destroy Ben. From all the Amalgam Kids that were trained and brainwashed, Dana was the only one who wasn't and tried to stop the Rooters. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life."

"She was aware she wouldn't make it, but it was better to be dead than a weapon for someone else's personal gain. She gave up her own life just so she can save others from becoming more pawns to Servantis' dark plans." Kevin said.

Now that she knew what the real Dana was like, Dana smiled warmly. "Thank you for telling me this, Kevin." Without warning, Dana hugged Kevin, making him flinch and tense a bit on this unexpected surprise.

But soon enough, he gently hugged her back.

"Arf! Arf!" Zed barked, wanting a little love herself.

Dana giggled. "Okay, Zed! Let's play outside!" She and the alien dog ran outside.

Once alone, Ben decided to ask Kevin a question. "So, why can't you use that electric trick on Dana? For real?"

"Because...I just didn't want to give Dana that electric memory shock. I don't want to hurt her, like last time. If I really did zap her brain, we might end up waking the actual Dana in Silvania's mind or erase her mind completely or who knows what."

"Wow...I never thought about that." Ben said in awe.

"Of course you wouldn't." Kevin said with his snarky tone. "I mean. everyone I zapped got to get their memories back, But I couldn't do it to the one person I looked after, someone I truly cared about...someone who was like the little sister I never had."

Ben smiled and nudged his best friend. "Don't tell me you're getting all drama queen sentimental, are you?"

Kevin chuckled and nudged him back. "Don't make me zap your brain, Tennyson. It'll look like a little raisin."

Dana popped her head through the door. "Guys! Zed chewed the bumper off a passing car!"

"OH, MAN! Not again!" Kevin ran outside and Dana followed him.

Ben just laughed and shook his head before taking off to help his friends. The human Dana will always be remembered for her brave sacrifice, but Silvania will always keep her brave spirit alive.


End file.
